What Would You Call It?
by Kohaku no Hime
Summary: Present for A .Clueless. Conundrum, no pairings. "Hey Bats, hold on a sec. If you had a cat what would you call it?"
1. What Would You Call It?

_Something short and humorous to exercise my hand (which is still acting up, even in a brace). It's also a present for _A. Clueless. Conundrum.

_While reading her_ _fic "Priceless" my bunnies came up with this shot. Not exactly how I planned on entering the Batman fandom, but in any event it's here. Set between chapters 23 and 24 and enjoy this random little tidbit :D_

* * *

><p>The question actually makes Batman pause, the barest hint of disbelief appearing on his face; that cowl of his makes it difficult to gauge reactions, but judging by the fact that he hasn't thrown the Batarang in his hand yet it's safe to assume that Batman was not expecting that question.<p>

Robin has a much more visible reaction, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening behind the mask. His eyebrows shoot up to the top of his forehead, nearly vanishing in the roots of his black hair. "What?" he asks incredulously, staring in disbelief at them.

Ragdoll does not need a mirror to know that he himself has an expression that looks exactly like the Boy Wonder's.

The triple jointed man hadn't understood why Firefly had asked him to come along on a heist at some dinky art museum; there's nothing worth stealing and nothing to challenge his contortionist skills. His confusion had only increased when the arsonist simply knocked a cheap looking vase off its pedestal before leaning against the wall, allowing the alarms to go off and waiting for the Batman to show up.

Now Ragdoll is painfully aware of what Firefly is up to, and all he can do is merely stand in place and pray that this is a horrible nightmare.

He stares at Firefly with something best described as horror as the other man whips out the tiny little bundle of fur from a hidden pocket in his suit and holds it up for Batman to see. "See, we're not having much luck naming the furball. Ragdoll here won't let Moth name him Killer Claws, and Little Gangsta got eliminated too. So, Bats, what would you name him?" asks the arsonist in a drawl.

The situation is one so bizarre that Ragdoll's not sure if he wants to laugh or grab Firefly by the ankles and belt his head against the nearest tree.

Robin is the first to break the silence. "You mean to tell me you clowns broke into the museum and set the alarms off so you could ask _us_ about naming your cat?" he asks suspiciously. Batman is watching them impassively, giving nothing of his thoughts away—likely he's debating whether it's worth the effort to actually take them to jail or if he should just let them go.

"In a word, yes," replies Firefly lazily, placing the small kitten on his shoulder. "So, any ideas?"

It's in that instant that Ragdoll comes to an unshakable decision: Firefly is a certifiable moron.


	2. Knocked Down A Few Pegs

_My bunnies seemed to like the previous chapter and they asked, "So what was Killer Moth's take on all this?"_

_I hope you guys like this!_

* * *

><p>"—can't <em>believe<em> the sheer idiocy—"

"—look, I already apologized. Geez, man, come on—"

"—never mind the Batman, wait until word reaches the streets—"

"—aaand you're not listening. Rags, I told you it was a part of my plan—"

"I can't _believe_ that I'm even associated with the likes of you idiots—"

"Says the guy who brought back a kitten one day and continued to bring it on our heists—"

"Oh, oh, _I'm _the idiot? You're the moron who asked _Batman_ for an opinion on a cat's name, you twit!"

Killer Moth rolls his eyes (however many of those he has) and picks up the kitten in question that's on the floor; the small feline mews and nestles itself in the fur on his armguards, and the man scratches it absently. It had been playing with one of Firefly's flare grenades and he highly doubts that anyone wants to have the poor thing set it off.

He glances over to where Firefly and Ragdoll are currently arguing and lets out a heavy sigh. He had initially wondered why the Batman hadn't come and stopped him on his museum heist; all Firefly had said on the matter was that Batman would be kept busy, but he hadn't realized just how Firefly was going to distract the Bat and his little Bat-Brat.

Ah well. Killer Moth has a nice shiny Monkey's Eye Diamond sitting on a small stand in the middle of their hideout to show for it. So what if Ragdoll ends up humiliated at the end of the day? The man's too far uptight—and here he snickers at the oxymoron in that statement—to begin with. He needs to get knocked down a few pegs every now and then.


End file.
